Chimeran Tower
in Iceland.]] A Chimeran tower is a monumentally large spire-like structure that towers over hundreds of feet tall. The towers were thought to be constructed by the Chimera, but in reality, the structures had been constructed during the Chimeran occupation of Earth 60 million years ago, and had become and remained buried after the Chimera's disappearance from the planet. Overview (pointing), and Nathan Hale (barely omitted offscreen to the far right) encounter a dig site for a Chimeran tower in Nottingham.]] The Chimeran towers were built on Earth before the existence of humans. Apparently a major occurrence occurred in the Gulf of Mexico, which incapacitated and buried all the towers that are scattered around the world - most of which were deeply below present day major cities. It is believed that the Chicxulub asteroid impact is tied to this and the Chimera's mysterious disappearance from the planet. Purpose and Construction Chimeran towers serve as large land bases that house considerable defense forces and serve as the production location of larger strains of Chimera such as Titans and Widowmakers.Observations When the towers are excavated, they telescope out of the ground and rise above the surface, explaining how they can tower above the city skylines despite being excavated from underground. They appear to be folded up, as depicted in Resistance Fall of Man and Resistance Retribution, and are not fully excavated at that time. Angels seem to live within the towers at first, which is what caused the Chimera to die when the network is destroyed as they could not survive with the loss of the Angels. They at first appear to be made of the dark-gray metal found in most other Chimeran constructions. The Resistance: Fall of Man towers are also more jagged and appear more resembles to pieces of scrap metal than in Resistance 2, where they are completely excavated and appear more hexagonal, neater, and appear to be made by a different, brown-like metal substance. After the British tower network fell, the raw materials from old conversion centers were used to make new facilities for female conversion, such as the conversion facility in Bonn and possibly help create Chimeran battleships for the Chimeran fleet (which would explain why the battleships also emit the beams of energy). The towers in Resistance 2 have an extremely tall extension at the top, while the rest of the tower seems to have opened up to allow it into the sky. After the Chimeran conversion process was changed from using Crawlers to Spinners, the Chimera had extended the use of the towers as conversion centers in which many infected humans are interned in these structures to be converted into different stronger Chimeran strains. The true purpose of the towers was not made clear in Resistance: Fall of Man. However, in Resistance 2, more clues are revealed. When a fully excavated tower is activated (by Daedalus), it releases a beam of energy directly into the sky which then arcs and links up with other beams to form a nexus that wraps around the planet.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 17 The Chimeran fleet and other small outposts are able to harness this energy. Exactly what happens next is unclear, but the fleet headed for Mexico to excavate the largest tower to finish their mission. Although the fleet was destroyed, it was revealed the network served a purpose in creating a wormhole to the Chimera's homeworld.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 21 Tower Network The towers throughout Earth are interconnected in a network, in which the hub towers served as the main power nodes that powered the entire network. As seen in the events of Fall of Man, the towers are vulnerable from this network if a hub tower were to be destroyed would cause a chain reaction in the destruction of the nearby connected towers. Hub Towers The hub towers are the main centers/nodes of the tower network which powers the entire network. These towers are much larger than the common Chimeran towers and also served as the strategic center of power of the Chimeran military. ''Resistance: Fall of Man Since the Chimera's return following the Tunguska Event, the invaders saw to their main goal in excavating the tower network during their military advance. Initially, humanity had erroneously thought that the towers were constructed before realizing their realization became apparent when the British military tried to seal off a Chimeran tunnel nexus in Nottingham in July 12th, 1951; in which Lt. Stephen Cartwright noticed that the Chimera were digging something other than tunnels. Eventually, both Cartwright and Sgt. Nathan Hale discovered an excavated tower in Cheddar Gorge. This single fact changes everything humanity knew about the origins of the Chimera. Hale soon discovered that the Chimeran power conduits, which are scattered all over the country, are linked to the towers. Hale enters a tunnel in Bracknell following it for several miles until reaching a tower known as C-03 in the London borough of Lambeth. Hale concluded that destroying the A-0 tower in central London will kill all the Chimera in Britain. Joint British and American forces assaulted the tower during the Battle of London, in which Hale entered the tower and reaches its reactor core, and subsequently destroying and overloading it. As a result, the tower was destroyed in a massive explosion and causing a chain reaction which further destroyed the tower network in Britain, effectively killing the Angels and by extent eradicating all of the Chimera based on their hive mind dependency on the Angels and along with destroying the entire tower network throughout Britain on July 14th. Resistance: Burning Skies One month after the liberation of Britain, the Chimera invaded the east coast of the United States and presumably dug up the hub tower in New York City. Rogue SRPA scientist Richard Gorrell attempted to use a tower, called the Conversion Tower, near Union City, New Jersey in capturing human beings from a nearby Protection Camp and creating a underdeveloped Leviathan and controlling it with Gray Tech components. Tom Riley and Ellie Martinez traveled to the Conversion Tower by Carriers in rescuing the abducted victims, among them were Tom's family Natalie and Rachel Riley. Natalie was already infected and, too late to save her, was forced to be euthanize by Tom in preventing her from being converted. Fortunately, Ellie was able to rescue Rachel and other uninfected survivors. Rather than escaping with the survivors, Tom remained to stop Gorrell. Upon finding Gorrell and his creation, Tom fought the Leviathan after it loses control from Gorrell. Tom managed to incinerate the giant Chimera inside the tower's power core and a causing chain reaction. Gorrell appears to attack and stop Tom from escaping, but the fireman overpower him and quickly slash his Fire Axe into Gorrell's neck, killing him. Tom escape just in time before the tower explodes. Resistance: Retribution Because of the events of the Battle of London, Operation Overstrike was conducted to destroy the Paris hub tower. On September 1th, the Maquis head to a large tower in Bonn, Germany for research on the new conversion process in Europe. The tower stands above a large underground facility with technology more advanced than the Chimera's. It is destroyed by James Grayson. On September 6th, Major Cartwright leads an assault on the Paris tower, and after it is destroyed, the tower network across Western Europe are likewise destroyed. British and Allied forces continue to push through the continent over the next two years and become locked in a desperate battle to try and destroy a hub tower in Warsaw, Poland. While standing in the shadow of the ruined St. Basil's Cathedral in Moscow, Russia, Grayson encounters a large Chimeran tower greatly overshadowing the human architectural achievement in it's gaze. Resistance 2 By the events of ''Resistance 2, several towers have already been excavated all over the world. One is even used as a research base for SRPA in Bryce Canyon, Utah. On May 15, 1953 the Chimeran fleet began an assault on the United States after breaching a section of the Liberty Defense Perimeter, with the intention of activating the Chimeran towers that are known and hidden in America, with Daedalus activating the already excavated hub tower at Bryce Canyon. After the events in Bryce Canyon, Echo Team traveled and secured Chicago and allowing Dr. Fyodor Malikov to deactivate the city's hub tower in turn shutting down the entire tower network in America; however, only to have it reactivated by Daedalus from the Holar Tower in Iceland. Afterward, every fully excavated tower on the planet are activated into channeling arcs of energy into the sky. In the co-op campaign of Resistance 2. Specter Team was tasked in destroying Chimeran reactors in Bryce Canyon during the Operation Crucible which, on June 9, 1953, resulted in destroying several Chimeran towers in region similar to Nathan Hale's action in the Battle of London. In the another co-op campaign of Resistance 2. Specter Team was also tasked in disarraying Tower in Iceland and prevent Daedelus from constructing Prometheus Weapon. On June 26th, Daedalus and the Chimeran fleet excavate a rather larger tower in the Chicxulub crater in Mexico, where the fleet also served as a conduit for the tower network to be channel to the Chicxulub tower and its flagship. The remnants of Echo Team and SRPA prevented the Chimera's intentions by destroying the fleet with a fission bomb and seemingly stops them from completing their goal. The aftermath, however, revealed that Daedalus had succeeded in fulfilling his purpose in bridging direct physical contact with Earth to the Chimera's homeworld. ''Resistance 3 to the Pure Chimera's home world.]] The events that transpired at the Chicxulub crater revealed that the fission bomb only "kick starts" the tower network, surging all energy toward New York City and creating a wormhole over the city. What happened afterward suggest that the wormhole bridge a portal to the Chimera's homeworld. The New York tower also appears to act as a central hub for the entire tower network. The New York tower, that was powering the wormhole, was deemed the greatest Chimeran threat in the United States at the time, in which S.R.P.A. and the United States military launched an desperate all-out assault on the city in an effort to destroy the structure; however, the attack was overwhelmingly crushed. By August 1957, the tower network served in cooling Earth in order to make it more hospitable for the Chimera and further endangering the human race with extinction.Cooling Towers Former Sentinel Joseph Capelli managed to destroy the New York tower by crashing a Terraformer into it, which not only permanently closes the wormhole but also disrupting the flow of power surge throughout the tower network across the planet, causing them to revert the climate change caused by the terraformation process, giving humanity an advantage to finally defeat the Chimera. Known Towers By May 1953, there are a reported 58 known towers that were excavated across the world, including hub towers and excluding others that had been destroyed over Britain and Western Europe. Europe *Paris, France Hub (Destroyed by Cartwright's task force in Operation Overstrike) *Warsaw, Poland Hub (Destroyed in the Battle of Warsaw) *Germany **Gerolstein (Destroyed presumably in the aftermath of Operation Overstrike)*Mission Status Report 2 (Axbridge) **Bonn (Destroyed presumably in the aftermath of Operation Overstrike) *Prague, Czechoslovakia (Destroyed presumably in the aftermath of Operation Overstrike) *Moscow, RussiaResistance: Retribution'' *Holar, Iceland Hub (Mass Disarrayed in Operation Wrath of God) *United Kingdom (All known towers are destroyed by Nathan Hale in the Battle of London) **Birmingham **Bristol **Cambridgehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5A4jQugfQCM&feature=fvst **Cheddar GorgeResistance: Fall of Man **Dover **Leeds **London ***Kingston upon Thames ***Lambeth (Known as "C-3") ***Richmond ***Southwark Hub (Classified by British Intelligence as "A-0") **Liverpool **Manchester **Norwich **NottinghamTower Notes **Sheffield **Somerset **York North America *Chicxulub crater, Mexico (Unknown; presumably destroyed in Operation Black Eden)SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 22 *United States **Big Scrape Copper Mine, Nevada (Discovered by accident on May 27, 1934)http://www.us.playstation.com/Resistance/ **Bryce Canyon, Utah Hub (Destroyed by Specter Team in Operation Crucible) **Chicago, Illinois HubResistance 2 **Grand Junction, Colorado (Destroyed in Operation Crucible) **Marble Canyon, Arizona (Destroyed in Operation Crucible)Mission Status Report 2 (Bryce Canyon) **New York City Hub (Destroyed by Joseph Capelli in 1957; responsible for opening the wormhole to the Pure Chimera's homeworld) **Philadelphia, PennsylvaniaHeard in Radio USA in Resistance 2. **Rapid City, South Dakota''Resistance: The Gathering Storm'' **Union City, New Jersey (Destroyed by Tom Riley during the battle against the Leviathan)Conversion Tower Gallery File:The_Tower_'A-0'_in_London.jpg|The "A-0" Tower in London. File:The Tower in Somerset.jpg|The Chimeran Tower in Somerset. London Tower.png|The London Tower, some seconds before its destruction. Core.jpg|Core reactor concept art Sources Trivia *During the Somerset cutscene, Rachel Parker states that the towers where excavated on-site rather than built. This makes the London, Chicago and New York towers impossible since they appear to be built on top of the ruined cities. **Though a theory could suggest that the towers remain buried but raise to ground level upon activation. Category:Chimera